


The Hybrid (ConnorxOC)

by RaptorRoses



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action and Romance, Crime Scenes, F/M, Fluff, Hate Crimes, I hope I did this right idk how tags work lol, I rewrite an old story and scream as I put actual effort into it this time, Political Drama, Sexual assault(Not explicitly written but often referenced as a past event), Slow Burn, Smut(sparingly oops), Swearing, Trauma, Violence, sexual assault trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptorRoses/pseuds/RaptorRoses
Summary: Almost one year after the android revolution, trouble is once again afoot in Detroit. And, unsurprisingly, it comes from CyberLife. The company itself has acknowledged androids as living beings, albeit reluctantly. And androids have been granted some civil rights. It's still a process, but androids have achieved their initial goal through peaceful protest.But, with that revelation, a small branch of CyberLife has deviated from the rest. With Elijah Kamski's return to CEO, sensitive information regarding that particular branch has been released to the DPD. Human experiments, android experiments, abuse of testing subjects, and a long list of unethical acts. Connor and Hank go to investigate, and happen upon something extraordinary but previously unseen.A new threat lurks in the shadows, endangering the very existence of both androids and humans alike. The world is on edge, and tensions rise across the country. Infighting and civil unrest threaten to upturn the newfound ideals of Detroit. Will the new world crumble, forsaking the idea of peace itself, or will it emerge strengthened under a new dawn?





	1. 16A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. It's a rewrite of something that I started last year! The last one wasn't my best writing, and I gave up after a while. I'm hoping to finish this fanfic and provide you guys with a detailed and well thought out roller coaster! Now, drumroll please! Enjoy the first chapter of The Hybrid.

The silence was an insatiable roaring beast. It invaded her senses and pressed against her chest, making it impossibly difficult to breathe. If the silence had been less malignant, she could’ve dealt with it. Perhaps if it was broken by the harsh beeping of an alarm clock or the sensual hissing of a coffee maker, it would have felt safer. It might have felt normal. But her fantasies of normalcy crumpled under the force of the silence. It was like foreshadowing, or the calm before the storm. Because if it wasn’t silent, her prison was full of pain and scarlet and screaming. 

The only coherent thought she’d clung to all this time was a simple one; the need to escape. It was a way to avoid her emotions, fix her being onto a single cold objective. It was simple in theory, but complicated in practice. She desperately wished that it was as simple as escaping her chains and running into the open streets of Detroit. Speaking of chains… Entertaining the wild dream of escaping for one moment, she looked up to her restraints. They were old-fashioned, but sturdy. Solid metal cuffs clung tightly to her bruised wrists, suspending her body in the air. They were impossible to break. She’d tried too many times. 

But she wasn’t entirely hanging freely. There was a slab underneath her feet, just barely within reach. She had to stand on her tiptoes to avoid dangling by her wrists, but she’d slipped into an exhausted stupor that made her unaware of the discomfort found in her current pose. Time didn’t quite exist. It was as if time was a material thing. An old sweater that had been washed and dried too many times and now sagged to the floor, clinging to gravity and moving sluggishly. It was an odd feeling, but one that she couldn’t invest any energy to examine. Her foremost sensations were of coldness, tiredness, and flaming pain. 

The chill seeped into her very core, but it was highlighted within certain areas of her body. Or was it even her body anymore? Rolling her eyes back down to her torso, she vaguely registered the skimpy black bra and panties that adorned her body. They did nothing to provide her with warmth. And it wasn’t a surprise that she was frozen. The room was miniscule, probably measuring only five square feet. It was carved of smooth stone, her pedestal being the only blemish on any of the six surfaces. She was essentially trapped in a box. A stone-cold box of darkness. The only light came from her right eye, casting a soft orange glow across her face. Not that she could see her own face. But if she flicked her eye to the right, she could see the glow. 

It was a short philosophy, but rooted within countless hours of pain. It was almost ironic. The two statements she clung to were opposites. They were contradictory in every sense. The first: the burning desire to escape her prison. The second: the conviction that she was a monster. A monster who deserved to lurk within a dark jail cell, one who deserved to feel the pain of endless stinging wounds. One who deserved to be an experiment, to provide a cruel sense of joy to her captors. God, she’d been so naive. Signing up for an experimental procedure at the hands of the United States’ most revered yet twisted company was definitely a _bad_ idea. She’d given away her free will and her physical self. And for what? She certainly didn’t feel any better than she had before. She had looked for purpose but still hadn’t found it.

 _Click, click, click, click…_ The unmistakable sound of footsteps upon stone reached her ears. It wasn’t hard to recognize, as she’d memorized it. Was it really that time again? Was it really time for her to be taken apart and pieced back together again like a discarded toy? But, before her exhaustion had stolen her awareness, she’d entertained herself by memorizing the footsteps of various evils. The first evil was the most horrible. He was a medical doctor, and one that ensured that she’d never escape the experiment by letting the black tide of death wash her away. The second evil was her caretaker. The word caretaker made her want to vomit. ‘Taker’ would have been more fitting. He was the worst evil, taking from her what he saw fit. Sometimes it was blood. Sometimes it was hope. And sometimes… She shuddered, rushing to escape her path of thought. 

Regardless, she arrived at the conclusion she needed. The new footsteps had made her pause; of the many patterns she’d memorized, none of them compared to the new ones. They were quick, light, and balanced. There was no discrepancy between one foot or the other. In her stupor, she took a giddy fascination with them. It was something new, something other than her routine of constant torture. With her eccentric focus came the unbearable impulse to bawl her eyes out. Perhaps it was going to be another, more horrible evil. But she was too tired and too frail to do much more than raise her head.

Soft voices reached her. They were low but urgent… Like they were arguing. Biting her lip, she viciously pushed her hope away. She couldn’t bear to feel hope, lest it was immediately snatched away again. Closing her eyes, she tried to discern the sounds. Jingling of something metallic, like keys. Something bumping against the door. Someone fiddling with the lock. If the person had a key… They would have just opened the door! She realized with a start. It seemed like someone was trying to pick the lock! Almost immediately, the lock clicked. The handle turned. She held her breath, suspended in a moment of anticipation and fear.

The door opened. She wasn’t very accustomed to the external light, so she shut her eye. It was white and sterile, cutting through the darkness like a knife slicing through soft butter. Forcing her tired eye to open, she squinted at the silhouette in front of her. It looked like a man with dark hair and pale skin, the dark shadows of her prison clinging to his form as if they were desperate to conceal his features. But there was a bit of yellow light. Studying it, she located it at the man’s temple. As she watched, the ring of light turned blue. Unable to process what she was seeing, she simply stared. 

**************

“Lieutenant Anderson, I do not believe that this is the best use of our time.” Connor said matter-of-factly. He studied the cashier who’d taken Hank’s order, noting various tidbits of information present on his physical form. The line of sweat on his shirt, or the calloused skin on the tips of his fingers. Even how dilated his pupils were. Sometimes the android observed for the mere amusement of it, or to keep himself sharp. Only when they were on the job did he place himself in a zone of pure concentration, however, and he soon lost interest in the harmless man.

“Connor, shut the fuck up. If I want to eat a fuckin’ burger, I’m gonna have a burger.” Hank retorted, quickly turning his gaze back to the food truck as the worker packaged his order and placed it in a paper bag. Connor merely smirked, knowing that Hank wasn’t really angry with him. While working with him, he’d come to understand the lieutenant more and more. For all of his eccentricities, Connor regarded him as a close friend. And he guessed that Hank felt the same way. Especially after the start of his deviancy. 

“I do not understand why humans have an infatuation with unhealthy foods. The cholesterol in your meal alone exceeds your daily reccommended intake by a few milligrams. Of course, dopamine plays a part, but I would think that most would know better.” The android mused, ignoring the bewildered glance of the cashier. He knew it was odd to speak as he did, but he wouldn’t stop reminding Hank about his health. In all honesty, Connor was worried. It was a new emotion that he wasn’t quite sure how to handle, so he sufficed by pestering Hank whenever he could about his choices. Not that he appreciated it, however. “Besides, we will be late for the raid at this point. I would not want to miss it.” He insisted as Hank rolled his eyes and took his meal with a word of thanks to the cashier.

“Hey, at least I’m not on that red ice shit.” Hank snapped, beginning to walk back to his car. “Y’know what? Fuck it, I’ll eat in the car. You drive. You’d better have a driving program up there or we’re both going to hell,” He said gruffly, moving to the passenger’s side of the car. Disgruntled, Connor opened the driver’s side door. He honestly had no idea how to drive; he’d always taken taxis everywhere. Pausing to search his interfaces for any mention of driving, he sighed in relief as he found something. It would be a rocky start, but he had a procedure to follow.

Getting in and buckling his seatbelt, Connor placed his hands on the wheel. He knew the concept of driving, but didn’t want to crash. It wasn’t a good time to start learning, either, as they had to rush to the raid’s destination. After the revolution, one of the branches of CyberLife had deviated from the rest. It was ironic. But after denouncing that particular branch, CyberLife released sensitive information to the DPD about the branch’s experiments. Many had no hard evidence, but all of the claims were worrying. They spoke of human and android experiments alike, especially before the first android model was put on the market. Even if they’d done nothing of note recently, they had to be put to justice. Motivated by that thought, Connor started up the car and stared at the icy road ahead of them. He frowned.

“Scared? You were the one who wanted to get going so quickly.” Hank teased between bites of food. Connor ignored him, located the pedal for acceleration, and stepped down on it. The older car let out a dull roar as it struggled to gain purchase on the slippery road, jerking forwards quickly. He heard a hard thump next to him and immediately lessened the pressure on the pedal. The android didn’t take his eyes off of the road, but if he had to guess, he’d say that Hank had just spilled french fries all over his car.

“Holy shit Connor, calm the fuck down!” Hank exclaimed, placing his hands on the dash to steady himself. Once again, he didn’t reply. Learning quickly, Connor was used to the controls as they neared the end of their short drive. Driving was harder than it looked, though, and he was sure that he’d nearly given Hank a heart attack. Not a great start.

“Not that hard.” Connor said as they pulled up to the old CyberLife facility, trying to hide his relief. He’d been absolutely focused on driving on the way, disregarding all other sensations as he learned. Despite Hank’s growing seriousness, he gave Connor a look that said ‘bullshit’. But it was time to stop joking around, so they both exited the car. Jericho hadn’t disbanded after the revolution, but instead became more of an extracurricular group for androids. Slowly, over the course of one year, androids gained more and more rights. Connor was no longer surprised when he spotted his fellow androids working in shops, walking freely through the streets, or simply being outdoors with no task or chains of duty that shackled them.

And, to his subtle happiness, two androids had joined the DPD force. Neither of them were ones that Connor had personally known, but one was an AP700 model that he’d freed from the CyberLife tower. Apparently the android had been inspired by Connor’s actions and had worked hard to join the force. He’d taken the name Noah. Just thinking back on his mission gave Connor a small sense of satisfaction. He’d played a key part in storming Detroit, and he’d accomplished his mission. Suddenly irritated by his phraseology, Connor batted his thoughts away. Instead, he focused on the rush of ice-cold air that swirled around him as he approached a huddled group of officers. Beside him, Hank shuffled deeper into his coat, avoiding the biting wind.

“Everyone here?” Hank asked the group of officers. Carrying out a facial scan, he recognized Officers Miller, Brown, Wilson, and Noah. The android officer didn’t have a last name yet, but he took no offense to people calling him by his first name. “Everyone and a couple of tin cans.” A snarky voice piped up, and Connor remembered that Detective Reed was also joining them. The thought had slipped his mind, perhaps because he simply wanted to forget it.

“You missed the dumbass in the mix.” Hank pointed out wryly, shooting him a mild glare. The detective simply scoffed, folding his arms. Everyone was a little on edge, but they all knew what they had to do. “Anyways. Remember the plan. There shouldn’t be anyone here, but we all have weapons just in case. If you do see someone, take ‘em in.” Hank ordered, his eyes glinting with the tension of an upcoming raid. The air seemed to hum with anticipation, as if they were all on the edge of a cliff and about to fall into deep water. 

Looking to the nearby building, Connor observed it. The other officers murmured amongst themselves, but he took the opportunity to pick out clues from the scene. The building was two stories high, notably absent of all signs of life. Shadows swamped the square structure. It looked innocent enough, perhaps a simple research facility. But Connor knew that it wasn’t. The front doors were made of glass, and a row of street lights painted their path to them. It was ominous enough, especially in the icy chill of the winter evening. But before he could analyze any further, they were off.

“No use standin’ around. Let’s go.” Hank grumbled, leading the way. Connor followed close behind, knowing that his scans could be helpful. Besides, he’d rarely ever lost a suspect in pursuit. These two facts, combined with his sense of duty to Hank as his partner, kept the android towards the front. They entered the building cautiously, but not severely so. The air inside was stagnant and dusty, swirling around them as they entered. A large desk slumped in the far right corner, along with a row of chairs. An old magazine holder had an open maw, bare of any reading tablets. It was a waiting room.

They had two options; A door to their left, or a staircase to their front. An elevator was situated next to the staircase, but with a quick look Connor knew that it wouldn’t work anymore. The absence of electricity was sure to be a problem. Their procession paused, and Hank whispered, “Split up. Noah, Brown, and Wilson, search up here. Reed, Connor, and Miller, on me.” Glancing towards Detective Reed, Connor caught a flash of surprise in his eyes before his expression returned to his usual abrasive mask. 

The stairs went back-and-forth. It slowed their progress immensely, as they had to peek around each corner before proceeding. Connor was tense. His entire body was fraught with rigidity, like a snake ready to strike. They didn’t expect anyone to inhabit the abandoned lab, but it was still plausible. And they had to be prepared for every outcome. But the deviant was in his element; piecing together clues and hints that led him to a conclusion. Or, in this case, the bottom of the stairs. But before they reached it, he paused. A small noise was brought to his attention. Perhaps it was the scuttling of some small creature, or perhaps not. But before he could alert the others, he felt something slam into him from behind.

Alarm crackled through his body, and he whipped around. It was Detective Reed. “What the fuck were you standing around for, plastic prick? I can’t see shit down here!” The hothead snarled, his flashlight lowered to the floor. Somehow doubting that he hadn’t registered that Connor had stopped, the deviant frowned at him. “There was a noise-” He began to defend himself. Cutting his words short, a loud crash from below rang out through the stairwell. Abandoning the futile prospect of talking to the detective, he whirled around and gave chase. No longer was caution his foremost concern. A noise that loud after Gavin’s outburst couldn’t have been coincidence. 

Leaping down the stairs, he took them three at a time. He soon reached the bottom, forced to a halt by what he was met with. Gaping at the scene, he craned his neck to look upwards. Quickly, the footsteps of his group reached his ears. This time, all of them had the wisdom to keep their flashlights up and avoid running into Connor. An almost ridiculously spacious warehouse stared back at them. Filled with crates of various sizes, it was similar to a maze of some sort. Towards the ends of the warehouse, the darkness clouded their view. Flashlights flicking to and fro, the group searched the immediate area. 

There was nothing. Or at least, if there was something, it had fled under the cover of shadow. Frustrated, Connor began walking forwards. Hank followed closely. The rest of the group stayed behind, openly remarking at all of the mystery crates. But Connor had to make sure that the thing that had made the noise wasn’t still present. “You don’t believe that was an animal, do you?” Connor asked his partner skeptically. Hank simply shot him ‘the look’ before turning back to the darkness. The path they took was as straight as an arrow, and they eventually arrived at yet another corridor. 

“Bingo!” A distant voice exclaimed. The building awoke with a loud hum. Above, the lights flickered on. They were pale white and blindingly bright, causing Connor to flinch. Hank smiled, satisfied that their team was doing some good work. Recognizing the voice that’d called out, Connor noted to thank Officer Miller later. Providing light was a surefire way to even the scales if an assailant was near.

“Okay. Into the creepy fuckin’ hallway we go.” His partner murmured, taking the lead once more. Diligently following, Connor kept on high alert. They soon spotted a distant door, and quickened their pace. The corridor split off, turning to the left. Similar metal doors were embedded in the wall every ten feet or so. The doors seemed heavily reinforced. Approaching the first one, Hank squatted down to study the lock. Registering that there was no imminent threat to their left, Connor joined him.

“Connor, do your thing.” Nodding to the lock and stepping back, the lieutenant gave him the privilege of figuring out the door. He did so, scanning it carefully. He was disappointed when it revealed very little. There was only one lock, and he was sure he could pick it. The only thing that really stood out was the label, 16A. “I’m sure this warehouse has the keys somewhere, but…” Connor murmured, crouching down to study the lock. He slipped a bobby pin out of his jacket pocket, leaning forward to pick it. 

“We can’t be sure of what’s in there. Be careful.” Hank whispered, watching closely. Nodding, Connor felt the internal mechanism of the lock click into place. Successful at his lock picking, the deviant straightened and placed his hand on the door. Glancing at Hank, he raised his other hand. The lieutenant readied his gun. He counted down from three, two, one…

And opened the door. Pushing the obstruction away, he slipped into the new space. It was dark, but the light from the hallway filtered inside. A pale shape hung in the shadows, like a dreary ghost. Squinting at it, Connor took a step forward. Thankfully, his scanning feature proved more effective with a subject. She had dark bruises lining her abdomen and neck. With a small intake of breath, he saw it. 

Smooth silver metal seemed to encase her left arm, running up to her shoulder and cutting off at the base of her neck. The same alloy covered the entire right side of her face, aside from a protrusion where her eye would’ve been. In its place was a swirling sphere glowing a bright amber. His chest felt… Constricted. Connor took a deep breath, his eyes wide. Her entire right leg was metal, up to her hip. Her left leg was encased up to just below her knee. Reddish curls fell down her face, obscuring her other eye. He tried to avoid staring, but something inside of him made him persist. It was something dark, yet timid. Fleeting but violent. It was… Pity? He wasn’t sure.

“What the hell?” Hank’s shout startled the android, and he shifted to the side so he could get a better view. Connor couldn’t lift his eyes from the woman’s form, hypnotized by the glint of pale metal. His breathing quickened as she raised her head. It was as if the small movement sent stabs of pain across her being. Nonetheless, she met Connor’s gaze. A dark fire burned within her iris, her expression as hard as flint. But it softened with a genuine confusion as their eyes locked. He blinked, entranced by the grizzly sight. He was frozen by the conclusion that the clues had led him to.

She wasn’t a human or an android. She hung from strong chains, on display like a twisted trophy. She was something in between, something… new entirely. She was a hybrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right! It's CYBORG TIME BABEY!!! Hope you guys enjoyed this! Connor is super shook,,, : Please comment with your thoughts, constructive criticism welcome!!


	2. A Sunrise Like No Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! So after vanishing off of the face of the earth, I was suddenly inspired to continue writing this fic. I'm not complaining, I love writing it! I didn't proofread this one so it might be a bit off, though. I'm glad to delve back into the world of DBH! Thank you so much for reading! Also, constructive criticisms are welcome if you'd like to share any :)

She’d given up screaming long ago. It wasn’t as if she used her voice for all that much, but it still wavered and broke if she screamed for any period of time. But, faced with the prospect of a stranger, she previously decided that she’d probably scream when the time came. After all, how could it be something good? Loathing closed her throat up and prevented her from emitting any noise, however small. Instead, she just stared at him. His gaze traveled up her body, and she shuddered lightly. But it didn’t seem fixated in cruel joy at the sight of her pain or even disgust. Seeking out the signs of human emotion within his eyes, she frowned. But it finally registered; he seemed sad.

Who was he? Where did he come from? She knew that he was an android, but why would one be here at this exact moment? If it was the police who’d broken in, it would only be humans. Besides, this android seemed to be genuinely disheartened by her appearance. Androids didn’t have genuine emotions last time she checked. But before she could find the courage to voice any of her questions, the stranger stepped into the room. He pushed the door all the way open as he did so, his movements slow and precise. Used to her sharp-smelling prison, she picked up the vague scent of old alcohol and something clean yet earthy. The temperature of the room seemed no less malignant, as she still had so many concerns. But it visually appeared warmer, less sterile. It was partly due to the harsh white light leaking in, but mostly due to the presence of other beings. 

Speaking of other beings, she glanced at the hunched figure lurking in the doorway. He made no move to enter, which made him all the more ominous. She couldn’t make out any of his features aside from a rough mane of gray hair around his head. So she turned back to the closest and most visible threat; the android. He was positioned so that his face caught some of the white light. Thick-set eyebrows rested over inquisitive brown eyes. His hair looked black, but it could’ve been brown. She wasn’t sure. Suddenly crumbling under a wave of self-consciousness, she shuffled as far back as she could. It wasn’t much, considering that her pedestal was tiny. 

“It’s alright. My name is Connor.” The android introduced himself, placing a slow hand on his chest. He was certainly curious. His introduction was what gave her the most pause, as none of the previous evils had done so. But she still wasn’t comfortable in his presence. In fact, as he took a step forward, chills wracked her injured body. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and icy fear wormed its way into her heart. The ice was pumped into her bloodstream, freezing her veins. 

“Get away from me, asshole!” She hissed, her words starting out as a croak and ending with a raspy wail. He stopped moving, and the LED on his temple flashed yellow for a moment. She felt her heartbeat quicken, forcing more coldness through her limbs. The android raised his hands slightly, his expression earnest. 

“Okay, I won’t move any closer, see? This is Lieutenant Anderson.” Gesturing to the figure in the doorway, he continued. “We came here to secure this building after… Well, we came here to find out what was in it. We’re not here to hurt you; we didn’t even know that you were here.” Connor soothed, his voice holding an air of reassurance. But she wasn’t entirely fooled. She bit her lip, indecision making her limbs itch for some sort of action. Her metal hand clenched and unclenched, almost without her noticing. If what he was saying was true, she could finally be free. But was it true? The only way to find out was a leap of faith… But she wouldn’t do that, not just yet.

“This is a trick. Do you seriously think I’d fall for a stunt like this again, you sick bastard? Get it over with already.” She spat, every word laced with a hard venom that cut through the air. She inspected his reaction carefully. There was no movement aside from a subtle glance to the other man, the Lieutenant. 

“I promise that it’s not a trick. I’ll prove it; let me take those chains off.” Connor offered, nodding to the chains around her wrists. Her bruises seemed to ache as she pondered the prospect of being free. Indecisive, she simply waited. Her gut said to trust him, but she couldn’t quite yet. Her sluggish euphoria had faded to oblivion, leaving a distrustful clarity. She knew that she wouldn’t have been able to overpower either of them if she was set free. It seemed, regrettably, that she had no choice but to yield. Shaking, she slowly let her chin drop down to her chest in a clumsy nod.

The android crept closer, keeping his hands raised slightly. She didn’t let her gaze move from his form, but he didn’t make any sudden moves. His closeness made her shiver; it was something almost alien. A callback to a simpler time. Their bodies didn’t touch, but became chillingly close. Tossing back her curly hair, she followed his hands as he reached up to examine the cuffs. “I apologize, this may take a moment.” He said softly, his brown eyes flitting to hers for a moment. They were trapped in a tentative dance, both avoiding the other but also unable to move away. 

Heavy footsteps caught her attention, and she glanced towards the doorway. The gray-haired person that Connor had identified as Lieutenant Anderson shuffled inside of the room. The scent of old alcohol wafted towards her, and she grimaced. The man was definitely the source of the smell. It wasn’t as if he smelled terrible, but the sharp odor was startling to her after her confinement. Distracted by her examination of the lieutenant, she was surprised to hear a small click. She barely had time to glance upwards before her body sank downwards. Landing on her heels, she wobbled for a moment. Her entire being seemed shaky, as if she was a newborn calf learning to walk for the first time. Trying to catch her balance, she tentatively moved back a little bit. Immediately, her legs gave out.

Barely registering that she was falling, she instinctively reached out to try and catch herself. There was nothing to hold on to, and she grimaced as she waited for the rough impact of her body on the stone below her. Instead, she landed against something warm. Startled, she jerked her head to the side. The android had caught her in his arms, and was holding her with ease. His expression remained neutral as he gently turned to set her down. As he started to move away, she winced. The metal of her body had seemed so warm when she was so close to him, but now it bit at her with cold fangs. The brief contact had surprised her, but as she processed what had happened she shuddered. The android’s hands still rested on her shoulder, ready to catch her if she fell again.

“Get your hands off of me.” She murmured half-heartedly. The touch of another being, even if they were an android, set her skin on fire in an unpleasant way. Any sort of touch seemed like a threat. Connor immediately moved his hands away, standing by a bit awkwardly. Unable to stand reliably on her own, she scooted backwards and leaned against the nearest wall. The cold surface chilled her, but it kept her awake. Studying both the lieutenant and the android, a small blossom of hope awakened in her chest. There was no way that she’d be released from her chains, however weak she was. It was a big risk, and her evils didn’t take big risks. 

“What’s your name?” Connor asked softly, his brown eyes swimming with concern in the half-light. He crouched down where he stood, a safe distance away from her. She felt safer with the wall at her back, and was able to face him. But… Her name? Bewildered, she merely blinked at him. Her name had become unimportant long ago; her captors had given her a new name that she despised. 

“Sixteen-A…” She breathed, hating the vile words that ran off of her tongue. Shaking her head, she tried to remember what her real name was. It didn’t seem important, so she’d shoved it out of her mind. And yet, she still remembered it. “Call me Thea.” She corrected herself, avoiding the android’s gaze. Suddenly feeling exposed, Thea curled in on herself. Bringing her legs up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them. It didn’t help that she was clothed so scantily. 

“That’s a pretty name.” Connor commented, his voice gentle. Slowly moving to meet his gaze, Thea felt her lips twitch with the beginnings of a smile. Quickly, she formed her expression back into a frown. “Thea… We’d like to take you to the Detroit Police Department’s station. You are not under arrest, but we’d like to figure out what happened here. We can leave whenever you’re ready.” Peering at him from her position on the floor, she tilted her head.

“Leave…? How…” She trailed off, confused. The android seemed confused as well, and his temple glowed yellow for a moment. Thea couldn’t muster any more words. The thought of leaving made her throat close up. Such a rush of emotion came with the concept of finally escaping that she couldn’t speak. She was afraid she’d start crying. Moving slowly, Connor got to his feet. He offered her a hand. 

“You might want to start by getting up and walking out of here.” He suggested cordially, as though she was asking for literal directions on how to leave. Thea couldn’t help but let out a tired snort of amusement. She supposed he wasn’t exactly wrong. Reaching up to take his hand, she grasped it carefully. His hand was soft, but his grip was firm. Pulling on his hand, she was barely able to get herself to her feet. Lurching forward for a moment, Thea thought she’d fall again. But Connor steadied her, quickly removing his hands from her body after doing so. 

“Since you know how to drive now, I figure you can take Thea here to the station?” Lieutenant Anderson chimed in, and Thea jumped. She’d almost forgotten that he was there. His voice was gruff and had a sarcastic twang, carrying well across the small room. Glancing at his light blue eyes, she looked at him more carefully. He seemed to be very stern, and that scared Thea. Normally she’d pay absolutely no mind to his rough appearance, but it wasn’t exactly a normal day. 

“Okay... Shall I send someone else to take my place?” Connor acquiesced, seeming to be nervous about something. Thea hoped that he wasn’t nervous about being around her. It was probably unnerving to see how malformed she was. At that thought, shame flushed through her. Why was she so excited to leave? She remembered her earlier conviction that she was a monster, and she closed her eyes. Did she even deserve to leave? 

As she became more sure-footed and got used to keeping her balance, she tuned out Connor and Lieutenant Anderson’s conversation. A movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she looked to the android. He was taking off his jacket, revealing a button-down white shirt underneath. Offering it to her, Connor gave her a small smile. Thea accepted it gratefully, throwing it on. It was a little bit small, but it helped ward off some of the chill. The material was smooth, almost silk-like. 

“Anyways. Whoever’s going to have to categorize all of this weird technology is going to have a rough week. Just don’t send another douchebag.” With that, Lieutenant Anderson turned and shuffled out of the room. Thea listened to his footsteps fade away. They were heavy and slightly uneven, dragging across the ground sometimes. “Are you ready to go?” Connor’s voice broke her out of her temporary stupor, and she looked to the entrance of her prison. Her bottom lip wobbled, and she bit down on it. She tugged at the collar of Connor’s jacket, feeling a bit stifled by it. And then she willed herself to move.

It was a slow process, and Thea nearly fell a few times. Her legs were shaky with each step, and it only got worse as she went on. But she was determined to walk by herself, and Connor seemed content to let her. The android followed her carefully, poised to intervene if she tripped. After what felt like ages, they entered the warehouse portion of the facility. Taking it all in, Thea gasped. The last time she’d been in this part of the building, it was nearly empty. It had medical stations set up with potential subjects, and staff bustled around the huge space. Now it was lined with shelves and shelves of boxes and random objects. The space was well-lit, and she could hear some nearby talking. 

They continued their slow journey, and Thea was forced to lean on Connor for support. She kept her eye fixed on a point in the distance where the warehouse ended. Finally, they were almost to the other end of it. Sweating heavily, Thea felt her body screaming in pain as they walked. She knew that her determination would only get her so far, but she kept moving. Throughout the entire journey, the android didn’t comment. He didn’t say anything when she had to slow down or stop. Thea appreciated the silence, as she was devoting all of her energy to moving forward. 

“Hey, who the hell is that chick?” An indignant voice rang out from behind them, and Thea was so startled that she nearly fell over in an attempt to whirl around. Connor muttered something that she couldn’t quite catch, but he turned around. Hobbling, Thea managed to turn around as well. An average-looking man with brown hair was approaching them, followed by a dark-skinned man who looked disgruntled.

“Go back to your inventory. She’s a potential witness to our investigation. I’m taking her back to the station.” Connor informed him in a formal voice, his stance rigid as he stared at the man. He was now only a few feet away. The second man caught up to the first and looked to them apologetically. “Come on, Gavin. We have a job to do.” He said, placing his hands on his hips.

“Don’t order me around, android freak!” The man, identified as Gavin, snapped. Thea tensed and glared, tightening her hold on Connor’s arm. His venom towards the android made sense to her. She wasn’t even sure why one was working with the police department. Thea gathered that something must have happened while she was imprisoned, but it looked like some people still hated androids. Gavin seemed to ignore the other officer entirely, so Thea looked to him. He didn’t seem overly upset with Gavin’s words, but he frowned.

“Come on. Don’t say stuff like that. We’re here to take inventory, not to start a fight.” The other officer said, his voice firm but not aggressive. Gavin was staring at her, his beady eyes roaming down her body. Thea gritted her teeth, uncomfortable with his sharp stare. “What even are you?” Gavin asked, a smirk tugging at his lips. His gaze reminded her of a hawk’s, and she pulled away slightly. The air crackled with tension, and Thea felt her discomfort rising. Despite the atmosphere, Gavin stepped closer, his interest seeming to pull him forward. She had no idea how to respond to his question, and it seemed as if nobody else did either.

“You already know my name. How about you give me yours?” Gavin asked smoothly, extending a hand. Thea stared at it, scowling. She leaned into Connor’s form, finding it hard and unyielding. Pausing to think for a moment, she felt a spark of irritation within her. Who was this dude, to swagger up to her and stare at her body? Looking him in the eye, she felt some of her old spirit come back. Her irritation only grew as he extended it even further.

“Get that hand out of my face before I shove it up your ass. My name is Thea. Now, if you’ll excuse us, I’d really like to take a nap.” She snapped. Gavin’s reaction was priceless, and he let his hand fall back to his side. Scoffing, he turned on his heel and stomped away. “Sorry, guys.” The dark-skinned officer said, following Gavin. Thea only relaxed when they’d turned further into the warehouse and she couldn’t see them anymore. Connor slowly steered her away, towards a nearby staircase. Her outburst had left her more exhausted than ever, and she could barely reach the bottom of the staircase.

“Perhaps it would be better if I helped you?” Connor inquired, eyeing her with a steady gaze. Straightening up, Thea examined him closely. He seemed concerned for her, but still. She’d been trapped for so long that she wanted to escape on her own two feet. But she supposed that she could still walk out of the building herself. The staircase seemed to loom above them for miles, and Thea knew that her body would give out eventually. It would probably be better to save herself the future embarrassment and just accept the android’s help. 

Nodding wordlessly, Thea let go of his arm. She steadied herself, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. A flash of hot pain seared her abdomen, and Thea couldn’t stifle a gasp. The bruises on her battered body varied in age, but many on her abdomen were still dark. They buzzed with discomfort. Connor immediately withdrew, holding her at arm’s length. “Are you okay?” He asked carefully, his eyes wide. Thea took a deep breath.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just bruised. Don’t worry about it, I’m just lightly dying here.” A touch of tired humor entered her tone. Reaching her metal arm around his shoulders, she leaned her weight into him. He was still for a moment, but then picked her up. Thea felt relief wash over her as her weight was lifted off of her aching feet. The android gave off a peculiar sense of heat, but Thea tried to pay it no mind. She’d never even been close to an android before, but she assumed it was normal. 

“I’m not sure I understand.” Was his only reply to her remark. Thea smiled wryly as she looked up at him. He seemed to be fairly literal. She didn’t have much energy to really think about him, however, so she soon lapsed into a quiet trance. Being carried up the staircase was a breeze for her. Retreating into her tired mind, Thea simply let herself drift upwards in the android’s arms. 

Golden light roused her, and she opened her eyes slowly. They stood at the top of the staircase, and Thea squinted as she tried to make out the details of the new room. She remembered it, barely. It was now devoid of all life and color, just an empty waiting room. As her eye adjusted to the new influx of light, the world outside came into focus. “Set me down,” She gasped, her eye fixed on something outside. Connor did so quickly but gently, letting her find her footing before withdrawing. 

“Your heart rate has increased dramatically in the last few seconds. Do you need to sit down?” Connor’s words made Thea stop for a moment. A torrent of a thousand different emotions rushed through her veins. She felt as though she’d burst at the seams as she took it all in. The area in front of the building was covered in crystalline snow, only cut by the concrete sidewalk leading to the front doors. The sky was a portrait of oranges and pinks that faded into a pale blue. The sun cast a beautiful warm light across the landscape. Despite the darkness of the city’s buildings crowding the view, Thea had never seen anything more breathtaking. 

Above all, something strange emerged in her chest. It was fear. As she stood paralyzed, she tried to calm the tide of emotions within her. Against her will, she felt tears emerge from her eyes. They streamed down her face, and she took a shaky breath. “I’m good.” Thea whispered, brushing her curly red hair out of her face. Wiping her tears on the sleeve of Connor’s jacket, she turned to face him. “I’m okay. Let’s get out of here.”

While Connor didn’t seem convinced, he guided her to the doors. Thea paused for a moment, and then helped the android push the doors open. A blast of ice-cold air slapped her in the face. It stung viciously, but it somehow tasted sweet. Despite the cold’s similarity to her prison’s environment, Thea loved it. Taking it all in, she inhaled deeply. And, as she smelled a cacophony of new scents, she felt a wave of joy overcome her. Observing the sunrise, Thea smiled for the first time in a long time.


End file.
